Chōwagan
is a newly manifested dōjutsu that first appeared within Eihei Uzumaki, a descendant of the House of X by way of its patriarch. The eye itself is distinguished by it's royal purple or violet coloring on the surrounding eye's surface, with a matching pupil and a off white burst situated around that pupil. It would later become one of two bloodline limits housed within the recently founded Bandai Clan. Background As stated by the eye's name, it is a based upon the state of one's spiritual and natural equilibrium, and is considered to be the physically manifested trait of the Uzumaki's life force combined with the unique ocular construction of the Uchiha. In this vein, it is theorized that this eye can be awakened by other Uzumaki and Uchiha hybrids, however someone have hypothesized that one of the parents must possess the Rinnegan. Since Eihei's father did in fact have this coveted ocular ability, such a hypothesis remains possible. However, this would be later disposed of as Eihei's unique parentage was further evaluated, namely her father's status and later abilities. Such differences would be further exasperated as she built her own prowess, obtaining a new mutation as the dōjutsu continued to its reform. Eihei has noted this particular dōjutsu could herald an entirely new line, with this eye awakening within her descendants as time passes. For this reason, some dismiss the notion of it simply being a bloodline any Uchiha-Uzumaki could receive, pointing the unique situation of the familial line. Regardless of the debate surrounding its origins, the dōjutsu is classified as a Kekkei Mōra for its unique properties and circumstances. Abilities The eye's abilities start with a unique form of sensory perception. Being a manifestation of the Uzumaki's life force stored with ocular veins of the Uchiha, Eihei has the unique ability to sense life force and the souls/spirits of others. This allows her to bypass individuals who hide their chakra via suppression or camouflage, as Eihei can recognize their very essence regardless of their chakra's presence. This originates in a manipulation of spiritual energy, as each person leaves residue of themselves as they go about their business, allowing her to pick up on this as well. The only ones that she has been shown incapable of catching are beings that do not possess a soul, though if they do possess something akin to life force she can still grasp their being. In this regard, Eihei has an ability to sense dukkha, much like the Rinnegan. However, the limits or extent to which she can do this remain unknown due to her not dabbling in such arts yet. Second among the gifts granted by the dōjutsu to its users is a unique form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to place themselves at any location in their given realm of time. Activating the eye, the user steps through a portal that closes upon their entry, before fabricating an infinite number of themselves at various points through the use of life force. They then settle upon their specific destination before erasing current selves with the dōjutsu, alongside the other "users". The user is then replaced by their preexisting self at the designated terminus, allowing them to continue on their journey without being inhibited. This version of space-time generally considered slightly cumbersome by its users, citing the amount of preparation time as ultimately impractical for battle situations, though it is useful for long distance travel. Hence the call to develop a more streamlined version for combative purposes, with the resulting creation dubbed Nakaori. Unlike its forebear, this version doesn't require the creation of several carbon copies of themselves. Rather, it is a simple visualization of the users destination combined with the spiritual prowess of Yin and physicality of Yang. In a concise explanation, the world is akin to a piece of paper, with the existing location and your landing-place serving as two points. By combining the spirituality of yin to fabricate your existing area and person as a illusion, the paper is folded so that the two points overlap, while the vitality of yang brings forth the new version of the user at the objective. All of this occurs with a small window of space, allowing the user to see every individual involved as frozen despite none of them realizing the duration of the technique. However, it restarts upon the user reaching their desired place. The one qualm is the users range is limited, much like Sasuke's , though the parameters of the technique vary from user to user. Alas, necessity is the mother of all invention. Forced to utilize her dōjutsu in creative fashion when engaging the slanderer of her father's legacy, would realize its usage was far more fluid. When fully tapping into the capabilities of the eye, she would learn to recognize the very fabric of space-time that governs the existent world. The pattern flowing around the woman and embracing the one who could truly see the world for what it was. Eihei notes that describing space-time remains a difficult task, able to ascribe the mere notion of intersections that are themselves intersected. A constantly shifting web that relays all interruptions from users of the art as well as individuals moving through the landscape. Afforded this recognition, the user can negotiate the parameters of this construct to their heart's content. Namely, she can distort the perception of individuals by erecting a barrier that one or both parties reside in. Likewise, she can turn seconds into hours, and hours into days. Freely manipulating the concept of time within that specific space. This often results in a vulnerability on the part of those caught in the technique's clutches, with the dimensions of this creation easily changeable should Eihei wish it so. More importantly, she can cancel various ninjutsu with deft utilization of this abstract notion of space-time. Cobbling up techniques by "eating" them with space-time; often removing their effects to a undisclosed location. More importantly, the effects are potent enough to cancel out the likes of Shinra Tensei, Eihei creating an equal and opposing force that can override the effects should she wish it. Furthermore, when utilized in such fashion, she can grasp the individual by harnessing the "world" in close proximity, allowing her to break them. Corruption rendered from her seal gave rise to a torture tactic, as she can fracture the individual on a microscopic level while keeping their body intact, slowing down their perception to increased the observed duration of such a maneuver. More importantly, such an effect was designed with revitalization in mind, perverting the innate ability of the Raido line. Should she complete the task, they are ripped apart on a microscopic level, their very being dissipated by a unethical suspension of their time. It is safe to say nothing is left behind after such a tactic. Though she is still studying the effects, Eihei hypothesizes such a tactic could potentially harm the very soul of the individual. This largely relates to the target being rendered into a state of suspended animation, likely placing their remaining umbra in location that is only reachable by the wielder of this eye. A unique case of Limbo that is unreachable by others due to its formation within the dōjutsu. Category:Dojutsu Category:Achlus's Box of Goods